


A Teenager In Love

by skrrtnation



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Ableist Language, M/M, autistic stone!, autistic/adhd robotnik!, ivo's adopted!!, multiple ocs because ivo and stone dont have canon families, possibly ooc agent stone, possibly ooc dr. robotnik, the principal sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrrtnation/pseuds/skrrtnation
Summary: There's a kid he kind of recognizes sitting in one of the chairs. "Perfect timing!" The balding man at the opposite side of the desk says, clasping his hands together. "Aban, this is Ivo-" the principal starts "Robotnik" Ivo interrupts "Ivo, this is Aban" "Hello, Robotnik, is that what you prefer?" Aban asks, getting a rude response from Ivo. "Yes, obviously." Ivo then looked at the principal. "You're going to give me a babysitter and hes not even competent." It's more of a statement than question.  "Babysitter?" Now that's an actual question. "Yes, we've set you two up for a program to help the Sped kids become normal people." that's very assholey thing to say, Mr. Ass "Normal people?" All Aban can do is ask questions.  "Yes, like him, balding, failing marriage, job we hate, things like that." the younger student laughs at that, and the newly dubbed Mr. Ass goes red with anger, and before he can tell Ivo off, the kid dissapeared. "I think 'Sped' is an awfully rude term, sir." And with that, Aban also leaves.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	A Teenager In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Aban and Ivo get paired in this shitty program to make the 'special ed' kids more 'normal', but that's the american school system for ya,, Aban has undiagnosed autism and Ivo has ADHD, autism, and anger issues ok

Aban gets called to the office halfway through his second period class, when he gets called to the office, to see the principal, some of the kids in the class shouting "You're in trouble!" which only made Aban's worries worse, even though he hadn't done anything wrong. When he gets to the principal's office he knocks before entering. There's a kid he kind of recognizes sitting in one of the chairs. "Perfect timing!" The balding man at the opposite side of the desk says, clasping his hands together. "Aban, this is Ivo-" the principal starts "Robotnik" Ivo interrupts "Ivo, this is Aban" "Hello, Robotnik, is that what you prefer?" Aban asks, getting a rude response from Ivo. "Yes, obviously." Ivo then looked at the principal. "You're going to give me a babysitter and hes not even competent." It's more of a statement than question. "Babysitter?" Now that's an actual question. "Yes, we've set you two up for a program to help the Sped kids become normal people." that's very assholey thing to say, Mr. Ass "Normal people?" All Aban can do is ask questions. "Yes, like him, balding, failing marriage, job we hate, things like that." the younger student laughs at that, and the newly dubbed Mr. Ass goes red with anger, and before he can tell Ivo off, the kid dissapeared. "I think 'Sped' is an awfully rude term, sir." And with that, Aban also leaves, and when he does, he hears Ivo before he sees him. "Pin yourself to the wall." Ivo says, and before Aban can even think, he shoved himself into the lockers. Ivo smirks at that, not expecting him to actually do it. "Look, just because that incompetent, shaved baboon has given you the duty to make me normal does not mean you'll succeed." Aban shakes his head. "You already seem normal enough to me." And then, it was Ivo's turn to laugh. "Normal would insinuate I am a clueless babbling idiot like you and all the other people here. Which I am not, I'm far above you're simple minded tom foolery." The shorter one nods. "Of course, sorry." Ivo snarls slightly, tilting his head. "You act like a dog easy to please its owner. Do you not have a spine, Aban?" "I, I do! I just see no reason in arguing." And then the bell rings, making Aban internally sigh with relief. After Aban left for his class, Ivo was chased down by one of the secretaries, who gave him a sheet of paper. He looked down at the paper, and was filled with rage. "You changed my classes?" He asks, through thinly veiled rage. "Yes. The principal thought it would be better for you and Aban to be in the same cla-" And before she could finish, Ivo had exploded. "So first you and your stupid establishment here gives me a babysitter, then forces me to have class with a bunch of nitwitted hollow brained yellow bellied apes! Whats next?! Are we going to be forced to hang out outside of school!?" The poor secretary had gone white as a sheet of paper, look what you just did Ivo, rude ass. "Actually, we contacted your parents, they said it would be good for you to have a friend over once in a while.." she was quiet, but Ivo heard her just fine, and right as he was about to storm into the principal's office again, the warning bell rang, the balding asshole was quite literally saved by the bell.  
_____________________________________________________________

When Aban sits down in his seat, he finally has time to process the previous events, until the teacher starts talking, and the door pretty much slams open, in walking Ivo. "You're late." The teacher, Mr. Williams says, "Obviously, this is my first time on this side of the building." Ivo says blankly, making Mr. Williams sigh. Aban was in the middle of praying to whatever higher force he could that Ivo wouldn't take the empty seat next to him, but apparently who ever is up there hates him because there was the sound of a chair scraping against the linoleum floor and the thud of someone sitting in it. The class went surprisingly well, even though Ivo wouldn't stop fidgeting. After class, Aban decided to strike up a conversation. "Earlier you said it was your first time on this side of the building." He says. "I did." Ivo nods, and Aban's about to ask him to elaborate before Ivo starts on some speel. "I used to be in college classes, and even then the subjects were like child's play, Aban, and you know what those self centered, pea brained creatures did? They put me in basic classes, Aban, I have to deal with basic primates all day!" The shorter boy frowns. "I'm sorry." Ivo shakes his head. "You stupid humans apologize even if you're not to blame." Ivo,, you're a human.. The bell rings, once again, telling them to get to class.

It was now nearing the end of their fourth period. Aban spoke to Ivo, though he kept his eyes on his paper. "Would you like to have lunch with me? You don't have to. I just thought you might like some company." Ivo rolls his eyes. "Do not think you can understand me, or what I want, Aban, but since its clear you do not have any other friends, I suppose you can sit with me." Wow Ivo, way to be an ass, but you're trying I guess. Ivo didn't expect to turn to look at Aban and see a small smile on his face as he continued to work, but he did.  
_____________________________________________________________

When the bell rang, Aban and Ivo packed up, they both were silent, Ivo comfortable with silence and Aban trying to figure out what to say. When they started heading towards the cafeteria, Aban decided to just start talking about anything that came to mind, his siblings, how he sucked at math, and other things, Ivo would sometimes interject with what could be interpreted as rude three or four word sentences. When they finally got to the cafeteria and sat down, Aban had shut up long enough to shove part of his lunch in his face. "Do you not have any lunch?" Aban asked, and Ivo nodded, he in fact didn't, so the younger boy slid a bag of plain potato chips towards the other. "I don't want your food." Ivo says, crossing his arms. "Well you do need to eat, or your brain might deteriorate! And you'd become as stupid as the football team." Says Aban, who very quickly caught onto how much Ivo cares about his brain. "Fine." Ivo grumbles, reaching out for the bag of potato chips, when it gets snatched up of the table, by no other than one of the football players. "Did you just call the football team dumb." He asks, and Aban almost dies, then and there. "Yes he did, because that's the truth." Ivo deadpans, repeatedly opening and closing his fist. "Aren't you the freak who almost killed a kid?" The football player asked, venom dripping off his tone. And it clicks in Aban's head, that's why Ivo looked familiar. The jock loses any semblance of patience when Ivo doesn't respond, and grabs him by his shirt collar, easily pulling him up. "Answer me, freak." He growled. "Why, you obviously already know the answer." Ivo now's not the time to be a smart ass. "Man, there's no need to get aggressive." Aban says, wriggling Ivo's shirt from the idiot's grip, and thus getting decked in the face. "Don't touch me, fag." The douchy motherfucker says, and Ivo's blood boils, and he doesn't know why, because he's never been upset over anyone else getting bullied, but for some reason the kid he'd just met was an exception. And before he could lunge at the asshole a teacher intervenes. So Ivo takes the poor idiot who got punched for him to the nurse, because he 'didn't want Aban to get blood on him'. 

Aban was sat on one of the beds in the nurses office, ice pressed to his nose, to cut down on swelling, as Ivo paced the room. "What are you doing?" Aban asks. "Isn't it obvious, Aban, I'm plotting revenge." Ivo stops pacing and turns to the other. "Revenge?" That makes Ivo roll his eyes. "The act of getting retribution against someone who has wronged you." Ivo states plainly. "I know what it means. I meant why are you plotting revenge?" Aban asks. "Once again, it should be obvious, Aban, you are so idiotic, because that asshole had the audacity to put his hands on me!" Ivo exclaims, and also maybe because he put his hands on Aban. The shorter nods. "Sorry, I should have known." They spent the rest of lunch in the nurses office, the nurse giving Ivo a pack of graham crackers after learning he hadn't ate lunch.  
_____________________________________________________________

During their seventh period class, which Aban hated, because it was math, they talked more, and by they I mean Aban talked more. Ivo surprisingly paid attention, which he never did when someone else talked, but he still acted uninterested, fiddling with Aban's now abandoned pen. Ivo quickly discovered that one, they lived two houses away from eachother, and two, Ivo would either have to go the elaborate way of getting to his house, or go with Aban. And since he'd rather not walk that far, he tells Aban that they apparently are neighbors. "What? Really? You live on my street and I never knew? Crazy, I thought I knew all the neighbors. Oh, do you want to go home together? Though we'd be going with my brother unless you'd rather walk because he usually drives me to school." Annddd he's rambling. "I'd rather not walk." Ivo says plainly, which is becoming very common. "Okay!" Aban says cheerfully, and pulls out his phone, just barely managing to text his brother and tell him that he's bringing a friend, that's if Ivo also considers them friends.

When the end of the day bell rings, there's a collective sigh of relief amongst the students, and even the teachers. Aban slung his bag over one shoulder as he waited for Ivo to finish packing up the toy robot he'd been tinkering with. "You ready?" He asks, Ivo nodding. "Let's go then." He hums, grinning, and oddly enough, Ivo returns the smile.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the product of me going crazy from not leaving the house, bully me if you want


End file.
